1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector socket module and an electronic device using the same, and more particularly to a connector socket module and an electronic device using the same that are housed in, for example, a server and a router.
It is desirable that a server and a router have a structure to be easily designed, assembled, and maintained.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 are diagrams showing part of a conventional server 10. The server 10 usually includes plural I/O (Input/Output) connector sockets. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the server 10 includes two main boards 20 and 21 housed in a chassis panel 11. The I/O connector sockets 30 and 31 at the end of the main boards 20 and 21, respectively, are arranged in two rows, each projecting through a respective opening formed on a front panel 12 of the chassis panel 11.
The server 10 is used where a separate cable-side connector plug 40 at an end of a cable 39 is connected to each of the I/O connector sockets 30 and 31.
Reference may be made to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-006479 for the above-described technique.
In the conventional server 10, however, two separate main boards 20 and 21 are required because the I/O connector sockets 30 and 31 are separately arranged in two rows. Unfortunately, this configuration requires two separate control circuits as well to control each of the two main boards 20 and 21, thus making design and assembly of the server more difficult.
To solve the problems, the applicants of the present invention has proposed a connector socket module in Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-125774.
FIG. 3 is a drawing showing the connector socket module 50 along with a corresponding part of a main board 70 as an exploded drawing of a connector socket module apparatus 80. In the accompanying drawings, X1(right side)-X2(left side) direction indicates a width direction; Y1(rear)-Y2(front) direction indicates a depth direction; and Z1(top)-Z2(bottom) direction indicates a height direction of the connector socket module, respectively.
FIGS. 4 and 5 show where the connector socket module apparatus 80 is housed in a chassis panel 11A of a server 10A. The chassis panel 11A includes a front panel 12A, a bottom panel 13A, and a top panel 14A. The front panel 12A has openings each corresponding to one of the connector sockets 52-1 through 52-4 that are described below.
The connector socket module apparatus 80 is housed in the chassis 11A of the server 10A. The connector socket module apparatus 80 includes a connector socket module 50 and a main board apparatus 70. The connector socket module 50 includes a connector socket module main body 51 and a frame member 60.
The connector socket module main body 51 includes a relay board 53 and four connector sockets 52-1 through 52-4. The connector sockets 52-1 through 52-4 are provided on the front side of the relay board 53 and arranged so that each connector socket is disposed at one of the intersections of a 2 by 2 matrix having a first row HL1, a second row HL2, a first column VL1, and a second column VL2. The distance between the first row HL1 and the second row HL2 is denoted as P1, and the distance between the first column VL1 and the second column VL2 is denoted as P2. A relay connector 54 is provided on the rear side of the relay board 53. As shown in FIG. 3, the relay board 53 of the connector socket module main body 51 is fixed in place to the metal-made frame member 60 with a screw member 55. A relay connector 54 has its connection part 54a facing in the Z2 (bottom) direction.
The main board apparatus 70 includes a main board 75 and a main-board-side connector 71 mounted on the main board 75. The main-board-side connector 71 has its connection part 71a facing in the Z1(top) direction.
In the connector socket module apparatus 80, as shown in FIGS. 3 though 5, the main-board-side connector 71 is connected to the relay connector 54, and the main board 75 is fixed in place to a bracket part 61 of the frame member 60 with a screw 81. Four I/O connector sockets 52-1 through 52-4, each connected to the main board 75, are arranged in two rows. The connecting direction of the main-board-side connector 71 and the relay connector 54 is parallel to the Z1-Z2 direction.
As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, the connector socket module apparatus 80 housed in the chassis panel 11A is fixed to the chassis panel 11A with a screw. The connector socket module 50 is fixed in place to a rear surface of the front panel 12A with screws 90 and 91 inserted from the side of the front panel 12A. The four I/O connector sockets 52-1 through 52-4 are arranged in two rows, each projected through the corresponding opening formed on the front panel 12A. The main board 75 is fixed to a pillar part 92 with a screw 93. The pillar part is fixed to the bottom panel 13A.
According to this structure, since the I/O connector sockets 52-1 through 52-4 arranged in two rows are connected to one main board 75, it is possible to reduce the number of the main boards and easy to design and assemble compared with a case where a single main board is connected to the I/O connector sockets arranged in a single row only.
It is desirable that the height H1 of the server 10A be reduced so as to, for example, facilitate the installation of the server 10A.
However, when relational positions are observed between the main board 75 and the relay board 53 in the connector socket module apparatus 80, as shown in FIG. 5, the main board 75 is positioned below the low end of the relay board 53. In addition, a header of the screw 81 is projected from the bottom surface of the main board 75. Therefore, the height Al of the connector socket module apparatus 80 equals the sum of height B1 of the relay board 53, board thickness C1 of the main board 75, and height D1 of a header of the screw 81 (B1+C1+D1); and it is difficult to reduce the height A1.